Cinderfella
by Koollolly
Summary: ORIGINALLY MY ENGLISH PROJECT XD Sonic is a mere servant who wishes for happiness so what happens when he finally meets Princess Amy? Will his story have a happy ending?


**Hey guys and gals! I had this project in english where we had to write a male version of Cinderella and I could only picture Sonic and the others in this. Unfortunetly I had to give the characters other names otherwise my teacher would be thinking WTF? and would've called my parents and maybe the asylum... anyway, I would've been given a lecture and I hate lectures!**

**Sorry, I'm blabbing again. Anyway, this is the story that was always in my mind. Read on if you would like to :D By the way, the characters may seem VERY OOC so I apologise!**

**I don't own Sonic or any other related character! They belong to SEGA!**

**

* * *

****CINDERFELLA**

"Sonic! Where are our coats?" the elder, red hedgehog demanded as he and his two sons waited with their patience running very thin. The spoken boy, Sonic, sighed under his breath before addressing his step-father. "Don't worry, I'm getting them"

One of his step-brothers, Knuckles, sneered at him. "Could you get them at a faster pace other than snail speed?"

Sonic ignored him and proceeded to get his step-father and brother's needs. He was used to the abuse and order, he had endured it all of his life ever since he was seven years old. His mother, a fair and beautiful hedgehog, was a member of the royal court. Her name was Sapphire but to everyone she was known as Lady Sapphire. Lady Sapphire loved her son more than anything else in the world but craved a partner after her beloved husband had died. She had married Lord Jules whose echidna wife had recently died and soon Sonic had two more brothers; although he didn't get along well with them. To everyone's absolute tragedy though, Lady Sapphire had gotten an illness and never recovered, she had died a few years later after the marriage.

Sonic was crushed and torn when his mother died, he was heartbroken. To his utter horror though, when he turned to his step-father for comfort and support; he turned Sonic away and began to treat the young boy like a servant and had encouraged his sons, Knuckles and Shadow, to treat Sonic like unwanted filth.

Like Sonic had said though, he was used to the treatment by now at the age of eighteen. A few years ago he would've been seeing praying by his mother's graveside for a miracle to come and save him but he had given up all hope.

He gave the coats to Jules, Knuckles and Shadow and turned away to proceed washing the dishes. Out of curiosity, he looked up and asked, "Where are you going anyway?"

"To the markets" said Jules, "We need to buy some more appropriate cloths for tomorrow night. It's the Princess's birthday ball tomorrow"

Sonic sighed and nodded in response. He had never met the Princess in his life and he always wanted to. His best friend, Tails, was her servant and always spoke very highly of her. Sonic felt quite sorry for the Princess, truth be told. Her eighteenth birthday was approaching and she had to find a husband within six months or she would be forced to marry one of Lord Jules's son's. He knew that Jules had been choosing Shadow for this very choice though.

Sonic frowned to himself. If only he could go to the ball...

* * *

Princess Amy stared outside her window of the palace, her face blank as the breeze played around with her pink quills. Her jade green eyes narrowed in sorrow before looking up towards the sound of footsteps. Tails, her servant, smiled before presenting Amy's dress. "Your dress, my lady"

"Please Tails" begged Amy, "Just call me by my name; and I don't feel like going out today"

"But my- I mean- Amy, you must practice dancing for the ball" Tails insisted.

"But I don't want to go to the ball with so many snobby men trying to get my attention" said Amy, frowning.

"Well, you have to find someone. What would be your type of man?" asked Tails

"I want a man who doesn't love me for my royalty and riches. I want a man I can depend on and make me smile and laugh every day. Somebody who is honest and would do anything to make me happy" said Amy.

Tails smiled in thought. His best friend, Sonic, would be absolutely perfect for her; but he was a mere servant and could not attend the festivities. His head snapped up as an idea suddenly came to his head.

The next day was pure torture for Sonic. Scrubbing, cleaning and polishing his step-family's clothing for the ball that was that very night. Jules, Knuckles and Shadow ordered him around, demanding for many things to be done at his hand. As depressed as he was, Sonic couldn't be more pleased as they all left. He was free, for now.

But he craved to go to the ball, he wanted to see the princess or at least witness the life he had lost since his own mother died. Although he knew his wishes could not be fulfilled, he still prayed for a miracle.

Sonic looked up as the door was knocked upon. With curious, emerald eyes, he answered the door expecting Shadow or Knuckles to come barging in and demanding for something. To his surprise however, it was his best friend who was at the door; Tails.

"Hello Tails, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic curiously as he allowed Tails to enter the room. He looked up at Sonic and smiled, "I've come here on the Princess's behalf; well, sort of" he entered in a mumble. Sonic's sharp ears picked up his words though and he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow curiously, "I don't understand what you mean"

"You do want to go to the ball, right?" asked Tails.

"You bet I do" said Sonic with bright enthusiasm

"In that case, I brought some of Lord George's clothing for you to wear. I want you to head right down to that ballroom and try and get the Princess; I believe that you two are just perfect for each other" said Tails.

Sonic couldn't help but gape in shock, "I can't do that"

"I'm not giving you a choice, so hurry up and get dressed and get down to the ballroom" Tails smirked. Sonic seemed as though he had no choice really, so he headed to his bedroom and got changed in the unfamiliar but very fancy golden clothing with the black leather shoes. He felt extremely nervous as the butterflies drifted into his stomach.

"Very handsome" Tails insisted as Sonic asked for his opinion, "But I should warn you, you must be back here by midnight because that's when George will be back from his trip and I must return the outfit. So go down there, but remember to be back by midnight!"

* * *

Amy's predictions of the ball came absolutely true. Many men tried to attract her attention and danced with her but were more focused on winning her affections than actually getting to know her. Why her? She looked around and caught the eye of her possible future husband, Shadow, who smiled in a creepy way and waved in her direction; she shuddered in disgust.

"You seem upset, your highness"

Amy jumped and turned around in surprise as a deep and calm voice spoke behind her. She blinked a couple of times before a small blush was painted on her pale cheeks. He was cute, she had to admit that. His fur a perfect shade of cobalt with long sharp quills, golden clothing that seemed to shine and amazing emerald green eyes that stared into her own jade eyes.

"Er, no. I'm perfectly fine thank you very much" she murmured nervously, her blush increasing rapidly. "Oh, okay then. I suppose I had better go then, sorry to disturb you" he said as he began to leave. Amy became nervous as the stranger walked away, she didn't want him to go just yet. "W-wait!" she stuttered. The strange boy turned around, "Yes?" he asked with a small smile. "I was wondering whether you wanted to dance maybe." Amy asked nervously. The boy merely smiled, "I'd love to"

Amy expected her dance and acquaintance with the hedgehog to last for only a small time but time must've been flying by at the speed of light. Out of all the bachelors she had danced and talked with that night, the stranger had to be her most favourite. They had talked, laughed and enjoyed themselves to the maximum. Whenever another gentleman came up to ask for her hand to dance, she only ignored them and stayed with the boy who held her gracefully in his arms. Amy could only think one thing...

_He's the one..._

* * *

Sonic could honestly say that he had a fantastic time with the Princess; she was beautiful, funny and very kind. She was perfect. He felt a little upset though; he knew that the two of them could never really be. He was a servant and she was a princess, they could never marry.

As he stared into her bright green eyes once again, he heard the clock strike twelve from outside and felt his heart sink. It was midnight...

"Well, I guess my birthday's over then huh?" the Princess giggled, Sonic payed no attention but turned to her with a very apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I must be off!" he insisted as he tried to get away but he felt a hand clutch at his desperately. "Wait! Where are you going?" said the Princess. "I have to be off, I'm really sorry" he said as he started to run back to the safety of his step-father's chamber's, chucking of his shoes in an attempt to run faster.

He didn't notice though, the Princess walking over to pick up the shoes that he had chucked off. She stared at them curiously before thinking of an idea to find the strange boy. She sighed out of sadness; she never even received his name...

* * *

Sonic's eyes fluttered before opening fully to receive shining light from the morning sun. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as he remembered last night's events with the Princess and the events after woods. Tails was a bit worried when he turned up late but was angry that he had lost the shoes. When Jules, Shadow and Knuckles came back, they were all a bit angry as they complained about the stranger who seemed to have won over the heart of the Princess; especially Shadow. Sonic couldn't help but smile a little at the thought but frowned again when he realised that he and Amy would never really be.

As he got his step-family's breakfast ready, ignoring Jules's comments of how slow he was, a royal guard had come into the room announcing the daily arrival of the Princess who was doing rounds of the castle as she tried to find her suitor from last night. Sonic's ears had perked up at this and almost burned the eggs out of shock; Jules immediately prepared Shadow and Knuckles for the event, telling them to be on their best behaviour and ordered Sonic to scrub and clean the place until it was spotless.

Later that day, in the afternoon, the Princess arrived along with her father looking very distraught. She had been searching for such a long time but no man was the right one. As she soon learned, the shoes had originally belonged to Lord George and he had fairly small feet unlike other men and so not many could squeeze their foot in. Those that could were not the right ones; she could see that their eyes were not the same warm, emerald green like the stranger's.

Where was he?

Lord Jules and his two sons bowed before Amy and the King before the King ordered for everyone to get a move on with the procedure. Knuckles was the first to try on the shoe but his large foot could not fit in the shoe to his and Amy's dismay. As Knuckles fumed, Shadow proceeded to try on the shoe too but unknown to everyone else Sonic watched from another room; anger boiled in his blood. He was the stranger and he loved the Princess, there was no way he would let Amy marry the absolute jerk called Shadow who he knew would treat her unfairly like a spoiled bastard. He couldn't hold himself any longer as Shadow handed back the shoe with and angered face.

"My darling" the King began, "You have tried every single bachelor and none of them is the right one, so by law you must now marry-"

"Wait, may I perhaps try?" asked Sonic as he entered, causing only the King, Jules, Shadow and Knuckles to laugh loudly; only Amy remained silent out of shock. He had the same fur, the same quills, the very same eyes, he was the one... She handed over the shoe with a small smile creeping upon her lips; the very same smile crawled upon Sonic as he slipped on the black leather shoe with ease, causing the others to stop laughing at once. Amy felt tears of happiness leak into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Sonic, "Father, he is the one. I don't care if he is not a Lord or a son of one, please allow me to marry him" she begged.

The King could only splutter in shock, how could a servant enter the ball unnoticed? He began to explain to his daughter that she could not marry him seeing as how he was not included in the royal court or was not closely related to one. Sonic quickly piped up, "Have you ever heard of my mother, Lady Sapphire? I believe she was a member of the royal court along with her husband Lord Lightning"

The King suddenly remembered his two best ever Royal court members and remembered them saying that they had a son. He looked at Sonic more closely and could see a lot of Sapphire and Lightning there and couldn't be more pleased as he realised that his daughter had finally found a perfect husband who was of Court blood. To Amy and Sonic's pleasure; their wedding was soon announced by the King...

* * *

Sonic happily looked over the castle grounds, sighing in pleasure thinking that it was absolutely impossible that his life could be any better. He heard footsteps approach and then a voice calling out; "Your majesty"

Sonic turned as his best friend, Tails, now a High Lord of Court, came up to him with a smile on his face. "Just call me Sonic" he said, Tails smirked before continuing, "Whatever; anyway, the Queen would like to see you" she said. Sonic nodded and turned to leave before saying, "I want to say thanks again Tails, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be this happy" he said with a smile as Tails replied, "Your welcome Sonic"

As he entered through his bedroom doors about five minutes later, he spotted his step-family with scowls on their faces as they scrubbed the room clean. Sonic smirked as he remembered how the old King had removed their titles for the crime of removing Sonic's title without permission and had punished them to become Sonic and Amy's new servants. Jules scowled at Sonic but he was only ignored as Sonic swept past him and Shadow and Knuckles.

He approached his wife slowly and quietly with a smile as he watched her cradle a small bundle of blankets. He kissed Amy's forehead, "I heard that my queen requested me?" Amy smiled, "I was lonely, my king" she said as she kissed Sonic back. Sonic looked back down to the bundle where another pair of bright green eyes stared back at him. He picked up the bundle and a small, cobalt blue hand reached out to his finger; his daughter, Breeze, his little princess.

Sonic smiled as he considered how lucky he was. He had gone from sweeping the cinders from a mere fireplace to being a grand and popular king amongst his people. Maybe his mother had answered his prayers after all...

* * *

**Huh Huh HUH? Well Well WELL? What do you think? Should I get a 100%, A, a good mark in english for this or should I get a straight 0, F, no marks? Please tell me what you think and I may make a special metion of you when I read my story out loud in class XD...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
